


Death and Time

by FrostyLee



Series: Teacup [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), The Big C (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Death is a character, Hannibal is kinda of a jerk, M/M, Nonbinary Lee Fallon, Post-Season/Series 02, Reapers, Temporary Character Death, accidentally hurts Lee, again he's a jerk, emaciated!Lee, he doesn't want Lee to leave, trapped!Lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyLee/pseuds/FrostyLee
Summary: Talks of teacups and time were over, now there needs to be talks of death and time.





	Death and Time

“I had hoped,” Hannibal stops himself before he could say anything more.

Of course they had to get stuck with a pretentious one. The moment they'd met was one for the ages. Literally. Death was unbecoming to one Hannibal Lecter in a very graceless way.

The subtle flirting was at times amusing. Then more bodies started dropping and souls needed collected. Each soul claimed to have a message for Death. A poem from the heart. It almost had Lee thinking the poems were handpicked for the soul itself. The deaths leading up to some secret surprise for Death alone.

Lee Fallon found themself falling and falling hard.

Just one thing stood in the way.

They were Death and Hannibal Lecter was only human.

There wasn't anyway they could be together, even when Hannibal passed for the final time.

Their first meeting had been an accident.

The man blinked when he saw Lee, the scent of smoking ashes throwing him off. Then he looked around and found himself in his office still. Tobias Budge stood above him, he himself on his own desk in a strangle hold.

“Oh.”

“Bit off more than you could chew, Doctor Hannibal Lecter. This time was your finale. I can't help but wonder what would happen.” The mysterious person grinned as they observed. The state Hannibal was in, from his body to his soul.

“It is quite the predicament. I suppose this has been coming to me. I thought I was careful but maybe with recent events I've become blind.” Hannibal replied with a smile himself. The pun from the other not lost on him. “Death comes for us all in the end. No matter how far we run or how old we live, you will always be there.”

A sickle appeared in a hand as well as a black hooded cloak covered the one standing in front of him. The image disappeared in an instant. Perhaps using the façade was unnecessary but it proved a point. It could not be hidden from those that chose to _see_.

“Yes, but at least I do try to take care of those that cross my path. None of my reapers wanted to touch you. I felt myself wondering why not. A soul who frightened my people who have seen gore and blood. The gruesome deaths gone wrong or right depending on who you ask. There has only been a handful of those in the last couple hundred years.” Death walked up to him and placed a ha on his shoulder. “Oh.” Gray blue eyes glowed in the owner's skull. “Cannibal. An artful one. It is a wonder.”

“Not one you're afraid of?”

“Please, dear. H. H. Holmes, Jack the Ripper, and Adolf Hitler didn't scare me. What makes you think _you_ might do what they couldn't?” They snorted in disbelief.

Hannibal was silent. He looked the other up and down. It wasn't in attraction or lust, just examination of what his eyes could catch. His mind went to Will Graham but this being was unlike the man. Death, it seemed, had taken him by surprise on this occasion. Entirely unpredictable like Will but in their own way.

“Do I remind you of someone? It's probably because of the comfort it provides to the souls I reap myself.”

“A patient. He's making himself very unforgettable. You don't look exactly like him but in ways you do.”

“Let me guess. The face, hands, and somewhat of the body.”

Hannibal neither agreed nor disagreed. His thoughts were his and his alone.

“I'd like your name.”

Deep soulful eyes met his own maroon. A light smile at the corner of his lips softened his face. Their mouth opened to answer but only snapped shut to dart their eyes over to the fight.

Hannibal’s body breathed.

“Well, isn't this different.”

“Your name.” Hannibal all but demanded. He could feel his soul being pulled back into the body that lay under Tobias. The other man had let go of his throat too early. For that he would pay dearly, but he needed Death’s name.

“I have no need for one. Haven't for what feels like eons.” The eyes started glowing again.

“I would sell my soul to you to have it.”

The still glowing eyes moved immediately to Hannibal. There was a seriousness that the face took on rather than the laid back and relaxed look it had before.

“Why?”

“Why do I do anything?”

He knew Death’s attention was solely on him now. Hannibal would hate to disappoint.

“Why not?”

His soul was pulled back into his body without an answer.

The anger overtook him and in turn he made Tobias regret even going after him let alone his Will. When the stag statue was held over his head to deliver the final blow, he had his answer on the wind that fell into his ears. It would ring endlessly for the rest of the day. Syllables of sound that echo in his memory palace.

“Lee Fallon.”

Now they were in present time and of course Hannibal was getting into things he should leave well enough alone. The idiot of a man had done his research and done it well. A circle held Lee in place. Made himself reveal who they were to Hannibal, but not what. Someone had real knowledge about the supernatural and unexplained. Shows and movies had only about half, if that, the things right that were shown.

Trapped as they were only fueled their agitation as they kicked over a small rock. The deserted clearing was a surprise but not overly so. Hannibal had chosen this place specifically for Lee.

The soul lingering was odd enough that all his reapers had strange vibes and couldn't go near the soul. Death themself had to take it on once more. They should have found it odd after they could cross the invisible barriers the others couldn't. The artful display of the body left nothing to the imagination. Lee knew exactly what it was and what it was for. By the time they caught on, it was too late. They were trapped.

“My only choice was to play by your book to see you again.” Hannibal went into the circle himself, cupping Lee’s cheek gently. He caressed it before he found himself emitting a slight shiver at the touch; cold as ice but not enough to chase his hand away.

Lee moved away immediately.

“How dare you keep me captive and think for a moment this would be okay. That doing this to me would be even remotely okay.” Death howled against their invisible cage that showed itself when they beat their fist against it. The circle prevented them from also using their power to escape or kill Hannibal. For the first time in a very long time, Death was captive. Death was powerless. They would waste away to nothing.

“Lee, see me. Know me like I've longed to know you. Since that day I could think of nothing else than to have you.” Hannibal wanted to calm them down to his way of thinking.

“You can never understand me, Doctor Hannibal Lecter! No one can ever understand Death! They remain a mystery because knowing all about them would be too much for one _human_ mind to comprehend!” Lee was running on fumes. It was all they had to their name at this moment. This very powerless moment. “Why couldn't you just forget about me?”

Hannibal watched the other become quiet and run their hand against the ground where the circle met. The man knew he had done well, visiting Louisiana had done him well and met with more success than he ever thought possible. Will had placed the idea in his mind after he mentioned his roots.

“I would be lost to not have been able to get the chance to meet you. Don't start questioning yourself or changing your mind now. It's far too late for that.” Hannibal’s face became blank as he backed out of the circle. “Would you prefer to be alone?”

Ragged breaths escaped Lee as well as a keening. The man shivered slightly at it. A warning and a code to all of Lee’s reapers. They would understand what it meant.

After that, Hannibal knew Lee would refuse to speak lest they become altogether empty. He left Death to their misery in silence.

Day by day, night by night, the reapers would report to Lee quietly and carefully after Hannibal left from his weekly visit. Hope started to dwindle. Every day Lee remained trapped was another day they felt more human than the last. If this is what Hannibal wanted or wished for, he'd have it. Lee was tired of fighting against it.

“What do you want?”

The voice gravelly; scratchy like it'd never been used before.

“Not so fine, are you?”

“Haven't been since the first day you captured me. That's not just saying I want to be free. The first day I was here by myself, I started feeling it. I'm sick because I'm turning human.”

There was a pinched expression showing before it was quickly covered by a sly smile. Something told Lee they shouldn't have mentioned that. They sat up abruptly from their relaxed position.

“Stop.”

“I should leave you to it then.” Hannibal packed up most of what he brought, leaving behind a few sketches of Lee themself. His eyes burned into his captive companion. “Be well. Don't be afraid of change.”

“Hannibal.”

“When you dream, dream of me. When you think, let me fill your thoughts to the brim. When you see me, I hope to be seen by you as someone you can't bare to be away from.”

“Hannibal.”

“My Death. My Lee.”

“Hannibal!”

“Goodnight.”

Screams of his name met his back as did sporadic flashes of light from Lee trying to get out to chase after him. All it would do would drain them faster. The weaker they were, the more human they would become.

It's a hope and a thought of Hannibal’s which would no doubt come to pass.

In the week following when Hannibal came back, Lee was lying in the middle of the circle. Their bones more protruding through their skin in a very sickly manner. When they lifted their arm to wave Hannibal away, it shook heavily. Their death would be their own instead of their life being the cause of Hannibal. Just thinking the name had them shuddering. The man had reduced them to this state. They weren't grateful, the life they'd been given unceremoniously to them was a waste. They just wanted their own death at this point. It would be better for everyone if it were so. Their reapers knew who would be next in line to become Death.

“I've stared into the eyes of men far worse than you. Serial killers, rapists, molesters, and so on. One look at you has me wanting to run.” Lee shivered. “What have you reduced me to?”

“Something to be looked upon when one wants to find inspiration in anything. You've become a nuisance in my memory palace.” Hannibal admitted. Just one secret couldn't hurt. This time was theirs. This forest would be theirs. The man already bought the land to keep it. There was also an assurance of no trespassers. Hidden traps would make sure of it.

“I should have known you would be bad for me. Curiosity will kill me for wanting to know.” A dry chuckle escaped Lee. They thought about the saying many times recently. It would probably be true with them. “Satisfaction, this time, will certainly not bring me back.”

Hannibal felt several essences around him and around the circle. None of them touched him but they were all in various degrees of anger, hatred, and upset with him. The reapers Lee spoke about. Their reapers. Maroon eyes were drawn back to where Lee was trapped. The being used the edge of his cage to stand on very shaky legs. Death didn’t just look sick, they looked emaciated.

The hair started to take on a pure white color at the edges. A hollow looking face and sunken eyes watched him for the first time in months. Just from standing, Death shook horribly and almost seemed like they would fall over once more; not being able to hold their own body weight up anymore. Their skin was almost grey in color their veins started popping out underneath it. Gray blue eyes dulled from sparkling to blankness.

The changes were glorious. Hannibal could build them back up from the unsteady foundation they rest upon now.

“Cathy.” Lee said the name so calmly with a small, but genuine, smile on their face. “You look lovely as ever. It's been a while.”

“Lee, it has.” Another voice trickled through to Hannibal. That must be who Death was speaking with.

They looked so apologetic it almost made Hannibal snarl. What happened to the flirtatious thing he had first met? Where did they go?

A faint glow from the edge of the circle met with a beautiful, blonde woman. She glowed with happiness and smiled back at Lee. Her eyes took in their form slowly, assessing what happened so far. She took their hands in hers gently. Then her eyes turned to fire when she looked upon Hannibal.

“Our leader has befallen to you? To some pathetic whelp who thinks he knows all? Lee is Death! How dare you trap them here to leave them to die alone and helpless!” Cathy’s fury was a sight to behold. If this was one of Lee’s reapers that was angry, what would they be like when angered? Angered to the point of raving fury? More than they had been when Hannibal first trapped them?

“I assure you, they were not harmed.”

“Not harmed? Not harmed! I've a half a mind to destroy your soul and leave your body to the crows like you did to Cassie Boyle!” Ah, so she was the one who reaped the girl. Hannibal had been wondering.

“Cathy.” Her name brought her attention back to Lee. “Let me lean against you.” She maneuvered her body to wrap an arm around their waist and their arm around her shoulders. “If you haven't figured it out, I'm dying. Dying or turning back into a human to make it easier to understand. Even if you ruined the circle now to free me, which I doubt you will, I would keep changing into a human regardless. I'm not going to beg you, Hannibal Lecter. I shall only ask once, release me and allow my reapers free. Do not go after the next Death or the reapers. They have nothing to do with either of us in this situation.”

Whether human or not, Lee would never stop being Death. They wouldn’t ever let Hannibal know that, but once Lee died they would go right back to their duties as being Death unless something truly unique happened; where the soul would be too much for his own reapers to handle once more. Hannibal would probably go to wherever he believed there was in an afterlife.

“I beg you, on the behalf of all of us, don’t let them suffer anymore. If you can find it in your heart, if you have one, take care of them until they die.” Cathy still looked livid but at the same time worried for her friend and superior. Her and all the reapers would always hold a grudge against the man for taking Death themself away from all of them. There may be a way to reverse the process, she’d have to dig deep into past cultures and hidden roots.

As soon as Hannibal made his decision, he scuffed the outer ring to break the trap. Lee almost fell over had it not been Hannibal catching them quickly. Cathy disappeared almost immediately now that the circle was inactive; she couldn’t keep her tangible form for long. Around them, Hannibal could feel each and every reaper. They seemed to be giving their farewells to the one who they called Death. All of them lingered, staying to make sure no more harm would come to Lee once they left.

“Go. You still have a job to do.” They said to their friends. “I’ll be fine. I know you’ll collect me when my death comes.”

The reassurance gave them what they needed to finally leave. Hannibal could breathe easier and the air felt warmer now that the reapers were gone with their ice cold presence.

“Are you happy now? I’m weak and helpless. No more reapers and no more powers.” The being, human now, leaned against Hannibal heavily before they laughed. “I’m tired, isn’t that a funny thing? In the past I only slept because I could. Now I’m _tired_ enough to actually sleep.”

A chuckled escaped the man before he bodily lifted Lee into his arms. His walk wouldn’t be a long one, but Lee was much too exhausted to do so themself. Hannibal would be kind enough to just carry them. Their weight was appallingly light for someone like them. Then again though, they were trapped for more than a few months.

“Come with me to Florence.”

“Dear me, is that a proposal I’m hearing?” Lee shook their head only for a wave of dizziness to disorient them. “I’m not sure I’d like to go anywhere with you. I’m still very cross and upset.” Then Lee got quiet. They thought of their reapers as family. They were all they had and now they were taken from them. One of their legs kicked the air in frustration. Tears were held back as well as the sobs that threatened to come to the surface. One Hannibal Lecter had reduced them to this. All powerful Death into a lowly human who couldn’t fend for themself. “We need to have a serious talk.”

“My Lee, we will have all the time in the world to talk.”

“If you mean in Florence then how in the hell am I going to get documentation on such short notice? If you couldn’t tell, I’m a newly made human with no funds or background.” With little else to do, they settled in Hannibal’s arms.

“That is no issue. Everything you’ll need is already in the car.”

The Bentley came into view, parked on the side of the road with it’s hazard lights on. In the middle of the night, it’s the beginnings of a tragic horror movie. The situation was turning laughable but Lee didn’t feel like laughing. Too many emotions had gone through them tonight. Too much was done to themself to show any extra emotions in front of their downfall.

“So you’ve had this planned far longer than you’ve had me trapped.” Finding this out lit a spark of rage in them. How dare this man.

“With just one conclusion in mind.”

Hannibal went about tucking Lee into the Bentley’s passenger side. Belt on and a blanket around him for warmth as he could feel the cold skin through his clothes. Warmth would be a priority now if he wanted to keep Lee in this life.

“Us in Florence, yes?”

“Us in Florence, yes.”

“We’ll need to do a lot of talking. Not just about us, but about what you did to me. I cannot forgive you just like that. Like none of it happened.” Lee didn’t want to let go of the anger or the hurt Hannibal had caused just because he maybe had an infatuation with them. It would not be anything easy between them if there would be anything at all. They knew that’s what Hannibal wanted but they weren’t sure if they could give it.

Hannibal didn’t answer them, just gave them a curt nod. He knew it would be coming. There was a fire in Lee that the man wanted to tame. A being people called Death would be his companion for years to come.

It seemed like he always had a relationship with Death for how much he had killed. Now up close and personal with them, he wouldn’t be able to let them go. Not without a fight.

Not without death.

“We can start whenever you’d like.” Surprise was what he saw on Lee’s face when he got in the driver’s side of the Bentley. He turned the hazard lights off and started the car. Once he deemed it safe, he pulled onto the road. “I’m willing to listen.”

Skepticism then filled the enby’s face at the words with the tiniest hint of relief.

“Okay.”

There would never be enough words to help Lee deal with what they went through; with what happened between them. This was a better start to any they could think of in that moment. Their mouth began to move as Hannibal drove on.

The two would settle with each other in time. That’s all they had now.

Time, and each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Art by the lovely [Krey](https://krey-9-jorce.tumblr.com/)! You can also find them [here](https://krey9art.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Always a pleasure writing!
> 
> *[main twitter](https://twitter.com/FrostyLeeGraham)* *[writing twitter](https://twitter.com/ValorFallon)* *[tumblr](https://frostyleegraham.tumblr.com/)*


End file.
